


An Unexpected Surprise

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul’s pregnant. John doesn’t know how to handle it. For anon.





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014. Written from a request

 ‘I’m pregnant.’ There. It was out. Paul felt a burden fall from his shoulders as the words left his mouth. They had been sitting together for what seemed like hours having a drink in the sun, and Paul had grown more and more uncomfortable and the fact that he had thrown up merely an hour before and he was still feeling lightheaded over it, didn’t help much either. John was now staring at him with wide eyes and disbelieve written all over his face.

‘P-pregnant?’ He asked with a stammer. Paul licked his lips nervously and nodded yes. God, his heart was raising in his chest and his uncomfortableness seemed to make place for something even worse. Fear.

‘B-bu-but… you… you’re a guy!’ John said as if it was an accusation. Paul took another deep breath and leaned forward a bit, leaning with his hands on the table.

‘John… I know it’s hard for you to grasp, but… I _am_ pregnant.’

 

‘But that’s not possible.’ John spoke, nearly as a whisper. He let himself fall back in his chair defeated.

‘Uncommon, yes, but not impossible.’ Paul said with a half-hearted smile. John looked up at his friend with big questionable eyes.

‘What?!’ He asked.

‘Well… I don’t know the exact facts, but… the doctor, he explained it to me, see… about a couple of thousands years ago, when we were still running about in nothing but a couple of leaves and animal skin hunting and gathering stuff to eat, it would happen that there were boys who could get pregnant and they were actually considered as wonders and they would be admired and worshiped and everyone obeyed to their every will for exchange of a child. In other cultures they were sacrificed to the gods or murdered because it was a sign of the devil. Of course such a man was only rare and one would only be born every so many years. Later when Christianity arrived, it was considered unholy and they were killed immediately. Because of the fact that homosexuality wasn’t excepted either, most men never found out and if they did they kept it too themselves.’ Paul explained. John just shook his head in refusal to believe this wasn’t all a dream.

‘But… how… your doctor?!’ John asked. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah… what did you think? I had to find out some way right? I can’t actually go and get myself some kind of pregnancy test! Well, I could, but I didn’t think this was the reason for me feeling so terrible.’ He said. John stared at Paul with open mouth for a couple of seconds before his eyes travelled down to Paul’s tummy and he started to shake his head again.

‘Shit… and it’s mine?’ John asked as he looked back up into Paul’s eyes. Paul nodded slowly.

‘Shit… shit, shit, shit. What are we going to do? Can’t you get rid of it or something?’ John asked him as he stood up and began to walk around while biting his nail. Paul’s eyes grew wide.

‘Get rid of it?! Like hell! John, I want to keep it.’ Paul exclaimed with shock. How could John suggest such a thing. He immediately and unconsciously grabbed his tummy.

‘You want to keep it?!’ John asked as he turned to him with shock.

‘Yes! Besides, I thought you would too. I thought you’d be happy.’ Paul said, his voice going soft and silent at the end, feeling sad all of a sudden. He cursed his hormones.

‘Happy?! Paul, how could I be happy, for god’s sake? I already have one at home, I don’t need another.’ John said with a wave of his hand. Tears started to form in Paul’s eyes as he realized what John was actually saying.

‘You… You don’t… want it?’ He asked just to be sure. He hoped so badly John would say that he did want it. That he had understood him wrongly and he would be there with him, standing by his side. He needed him. Now but also after. When he or she was born. He couldn’t bring up a child in his own. And it wasn’t like Jane would be there. She had made that more than clear already. Paul bit his lip to stop himself from crying as he thought that John would push him aside and not want him and the baby any longer.

‘Of course I don’t want it! What the hell do you think, Paul?’ John answered without thinking. Paul couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He grabbed his bottle of coke and threw it in the direction of John’s head. John bucked just in time. The bottle flew against the wall into a million pieces.

‘FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU JOHN LENNON! I-I FUCKING HATE YOU!’ Paul screamed before turning around and running back into the hotel with tears streaming down his face. Fucking arse can just go and die in the gutter, he thought.

            ‘Paul? Paul, are you okay?’ George’s soft and calm loving voice came from behind the closed door, ‘I heard you shouting at John. Is everything alright? Please, let me in.’ Paul sighed and moved off the bed. He rubbed his tears away with the back of his hand as he stumbled to the door and opened it. George appeared with a gentle expression on his face.

‘Hey… what’s wrong?’ He asked as he saw Paul’s red eyes and wet face. Paul shrugged and walked back to the bed. He quietly sat down on the edge of it. George followed his and sat down next to him.

‘He doesn’t want it, Georgie.’ Paul spoke softly. George knew immediately of what Paul was talking about. He had been there for Paul when the doctor had examined him. It was strange to think his best friend, male best friend, was actually carrying a baby inside him. He had wondered briefly how Paul would look with a big tummy like those women who were a couple of months pregnant. Still so strange.

‘John?’ George asked. Paul nodded and buried his face in his hands. Softly he began to cry. George wrapped an arm around his friend.

‘It’s alright, Paul. It’s probably just the shock, you know. It’s not nothing.’ He said soothingly. Paul shook his head vigorously.

‘No. No, he… he said… he said he already had  one and didn’t want another. He… he wanted me to… to… he wanted me to get rid of it. As if it is some kind of nasty wart.’ Paul sobbed. George sighed and pulled Paul against him, wrapping his arms around the man completely and holding him tightly. Paul buried his face in the crook of the man’s neck, wetting it with his tears, but George didn’t care. His friend needed him now. He soothingly rubbed Paul’s back.

‘How can he say that, George? How could he? It.. it’s a real human being, George. I- I can’t just… I can’t… I’m not a murderer, George. I want to keep it. Brian said it was alright, if I really wanted it.’ Paul continued to sob.

‘I know, Paul. But… it’s not the first time for John, is it? You have to remember that, Paul. He wasn’t ready the first time, he still isn’t now. He has just gotten used to Julian and now you come up to him with your baby. It’s a bit much, don’t you think.’

‘Are you saying I’m a selfish bastard for wanting to keep my child?’ Paul asked harshly. George quickly shook his head.

‘NO, of course not. But… I just want you to understand why John reacted the way he did.’ Paul kept quiet at that, letting the words sink in. He guessed he never truly realized how hard John was having it when Cyn was pregnant with Jules. He had seen John wasn’t happy about it, of course, but he had always kind of assumed that John had just excepted it at some point and made the best of it. He hadn’t known John had been that upset about it. Paul gave a quiet sob.

‘I just want him… I- I need him there with me, Georgie. I… I can’t do this on my own.’ He said. George nodded and slowly rocked him from side to side.

‘You won’t be on your own with this, Paul. We’ll be there for you. Me, Richie, Eppy and I’m sure John will be there as well. You just have to give him some time to let it sink through to him. And even if he won’t. We’ll be here for you. We all will. You won’t have to do it on your own.’ George promised.

‘Thanks, Geo.’ Paul said as he held onto George’s shirt a little tighter.

John strutted around his and Paul’s room. Paul hadn’t gotten back yet and John started to get worried. He felt bad about what he had said. About what he had done. It had just been the shock. He should have been more caring. Paul was p- pregnant, for Christ’s shake. He still couldn’t even think it without stammering. It seemed like some kind of twisted nightmare. John had to talk with Paul about this whole situation. Surely there had to some kind of way to get rid of the baby. And surely Paul didn’t want to keep it. He only thought he did. But Paul didn’t know what it was like to have a baby. He did. And he knew that if this baby was born, their career was over. It was too early to start a family. Especially since they both would be working. They couldn’t bring to baby to work, could they? And tours would be completely impossible. No one would want to help them. And if the press found out… shit… they might get thrown into prison. What was better than an actual baby to prove you had had sex with a man. Especially now that the baby was in one of them. And the press, they would catch up. If Paul’s tummy would start to grow, they were done for. There had to be a way. Surely Paul would understand that it just wasn’t possible.

            John jumped as he suddenly heard someone knock on his door. He quickly walked over and opened it, hoping it was Paul. It wasn’t.

‘Hey, mate.’ George said with a raise of his hand as to say hello. John sighed.

‘You seen Paul? He’s been gone for hours!’ John asked him as he stepped aside to let George in.

‘Yeah, actually. He er… he’s in me and Ringo’s room.’ George answered as he walked in and closed the door behind him. John turned to him with a surprised look on his face.

‘Your room?’ he asked, ‘What is he doing in your room?’

‘Crying, mostly.’ George answered dryly. John groaned and let himself fall down on a chair. He buried his face in his hands.

‘God… it’s my fault isn’t it? Is he alright?’ He asked. George didn’t say anything.

‘Fuck, Geo. I didn’t mean it, you know. Well… I meant it, yes, but… I don’t know… it’s so fucking complicated. I didn’t know what to say!’ John continued. George’s eyes grew wide.

‘You meant it?’ He asked, not quite believing it, ‘You actually meant what you said? With the whole; “can’t you get rid of it?” Thing?’ John sighed.

‘George, I didn’t mean it like that. But… He can’t keep it, you know that. _He_ knows that. Our lives will be over. Maybe if we weren’t the fucking Beatles, yes. But now. No. People will find out soon enough. They will talk. We’ll end up in prison! There will be problems. It will have two fathers. How would you explain that. Even if the press won’t find out, people will ask, who the mother is! It’s just a whole fucking mess and it’s simple not possible. It will have to go, sooner or later. Better now than later.’

‘Don’t call the child an “it”. Paul will murder you if he heard you.’ George spoke.

‘Come on, Harrison. You’re smart. You have to agree with me. It’s not fucking possible for him to keep the kid!’ John exclaimed. George sighed and sat down on the bed, facing John.

‘I know you’re right… but… I can’t say it, John.’ George said. John bit his lip.

‘I need to talk to Paul.’ He said before standing up and leaving through the door. George let himself fall back onto the bed with a groan.

‘Paul?’ John knocked a couple of times hard on the door in one smooth rhythm. No one answered. John knocked again. Why wasn’t Paul answering the door. George had said he had been here. Had he left? Nah, Paul barely moved when he was in one of his moods. That was when he was either disappointed with him, angry, or sad. Sometimes he was just being a moody bitch, but Paul promised there were reasons for that as well. John knew he was going to get hell if Paul would keep the baby and the hormones started to work. At that thought, seemed like there appeared some kind of truth in the joke where John would call Paul’s moody days his time of the month. Oh the irony was almost painful to John. He knocked and called again. Then John heard very softly: ‘It’s open. I’m in the bathroom!’

John smiled to himself as he heard the smooth, happy voice of his boyfriend and pushed the door open.

            The room was empty apart from Paul’s black, high-heeled dress shoes and clothing on the bed. John heard Paul singing in the bathroom. It was “Drive My Car” from their latest album. Paul liked that song, John knew. Even he had to admit, it really wasn’t bad. John felt his heart flutter at the smooth singing voice  behind the bathroom door. He scanned around the room for  a bit. Most of Ringo’s and George’s stuff were just sort of scattered around the room. The only thing he actually found lying on the right spot was the little bible they put in every nightstand in a hotel, which wasn’t very strange. Nor John, nor Paul, nor Ringo had felt any particular need to explore the whole concept of it and to live to its rules, apart from George who was the spiritual one of the four of them, but he had just grown fond of India, and Christianity had never really been his thing. John chuckled to himself and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked, but no answer came. Paul just continued to sing as if he hadn’t heard him. John sighed and just opened the door.

            The sight before him, made his heart melt. Paul was standing by the sink, drying his hair with the one towel as he had another wrapped around his waist. John felt a blush creep onto his face. That hadn’t happened in years. He had Paul had seen each other in various states of nakedness thousands of times. But it was the little lump that was forming on Paul’s belly that had done it. Because John certain that little lump hadn’t been there a couple of days before. He sighed softly and leaned against the doorframe as he watched his boyfriend dance around awkwardly and singing loudly to his belly.

‘Baby, you can drive my car! Yes, I’m gonna be a star! Baby, you can drive my car! And maybe I’ll love you! Beeb, beeb’m, beeb, beeb, yeah!’ Paul sing loudly, poking his belly with every “beeb”. John thought it was extremely cute. Paul didn’t even notice him. Then, after Paul was finished with his song, he looked down at his tummy and caressed it gently.

‘Maybe you’ll drive me and your daddy to our concerts when you’re old enough and we’re old and wrinkly and people will still want to see us because we’re so amazing and fabulous.’ He said with a chuckle. John felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed thickly, trying to push it back where it came from, but it wouldn’t go away. Suddenly, Paul turned to him. His eyes grew big, and John thought he looked adorable. His cheeks were still a little flush from the hot shower he had been taking.

‘Oh, John… er… hi!’ Paul said as he noticed him. John gave him a weak, apologetic smile.

            ‘You want to keep it?!’ George, Ringo and Brian asked at the same time with big eyes and open mouths. Paul turned to look at John with a big, happy smile on his face and watery eyes. John nodded and wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders.

‘Yes, we do.’ John answered for them with a big, proud smile.

‘But… b-but, but… But you said… The press? You’re careers? The music? The money?’ Brian stammered with a red face, obviously not happy about their decision to keep the baby. Paul was outraged.

‘You said you were fine with it!’ he exclaimed.

‘Well… I err… I didn’t actually thought you would pull it through. I thought John would change your mind.’ Brian answered with flushed cheeks.

‘He’s right, you know. I know you do, John. You told me yourself. It’s not possible.’ George quickly said. Ringo nodded frantically.

‘You said you’d be there for me!’  Paul exclaimed again.

‘Well, what was I supposed to do. You were pregnant and fucking crying!’ George shot back as a reply.

‘I still am!’ Paul shouted back. Ringo just stayed quiet and looked from John and Paul to George and Brian and back again.

‘Doesn’t matter. What made you change your mind anyway?’ George asked John quickly. John blushed and tightened his grip on his lover.

‘I just… Well… you see… have you seen his little bump. It’s so cute!’ John exclaimed, gesturing at Paul’s tummy, making his boyfriend blush a deep scarlet and bury his face in his armpit.

‘Besides,’ John continued, ‘We’ve all sort of grown tired of preforming anyway and we still have time before it will get obvious. We’ll just cut down on the performances and take a break, stop doing it if we have to. We can still record so there’s no problem with that. We’ll say we just want more time with our family. George’s gotten married, Ringo has, Julian and Zak are getting bigger and bigger and Paul… well… he is too.’

‘Eh!’ Paul said as he pushed John playfully with a giggle.

‘Just telling the truth here, luv.’ He said before kissing his cheek.

‘And you just changed your mind because you saw the lump?’ Ringo asked, not quite believing it. John shrugged.

‘Among other things.’ He answered vaguely. Paul giggled and reached up to cup John’s cheek in the palm of his hand and kiss him sweetly on the lips. The other’s sighed and Brian rubbed his forehead.

‘I guess, we could make it work… You two just need to be really bloody careful.’ Brian spoke with a tired face, ‘We’ll discuss everything in detail later. I need to lie down for a bit.’

            Paul shrieked as John let him fall out of his arms and onto the bed. The bed bounced with them comfortably and Paul giggled happily. John looked down at his lover with big, gleeful eyes, before crawling onto the bed and laying down next to Paul. Paul turned to lay on his side and traced his thin lip’s with his fingers. John kissed them and laid a hand on Paul’s hipbone, softly massaging him there.

‘You’ll become a daddy.’ Paul spoke, after which he giggled as if he was a naughty schoolboy who had just said a bad word. John nodded and kissed the younger man’s nose.

‘Yes, I will. And you’ll be a mum.’ He said. Paul’s eyes grew wide and sparkled with happiness as he let that idea sink in.

‘I love you, Macca.’ John spoke, ‘You’ll be a great mum.’ He carefully rolled Paul onto his other side, so he was facing away and from him and curled up behind him, spooning him and holding his closely. One hand he moved to lay across Paul’s belly. Paul sighed as John nuzzled his nose in the back of his neck and kissed him there sweetly, almost soothingly. He closed his eyes and let himself relax in John’s safe arms.

‘Thanks, John.’ He muttered softly. John could hear a slight tremble in Paul’s voice.

‘Are you scared?’ he asked. Paul nodded softly. John held still a few seconds and Paul wasn’t sure if he was still breathing before he replied.

‘I am, too.’  Paul felt a tear run down his cheek, which he thought was odd, because just a second ago he had been laughing and giggling and feeling all happy and fuzzy. John leaned over him with his face and kissed the tear away.

‘Don’t cry,’ He spoke softly and sweetly, ‘You’ll be okay. We will be okay. All three of us.’ Paul began to fully cry as he heard John refer to them as “all three”. Because that was what they were now. A family.

‘I love you, so, so much.’ Paul sobbed. John nodded and kissed his closed eyes.

‘And I love you. So, so much. And the little one.’ He gave Paul’s tummy a tender squeeze. Paul smiled and turned his head to John. He reached up and pulled John’s mouth against his, in a long, needed, and loving kiss. They were a family now. Paul had never been happier in his whole life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
